Mais que um Beijo
by Shiia-chan
Summary: ღ Song Fic ღ Foi tomando um chope que ele percebeu que somente o álcool poderia lhe dar coragem para fazer algo que posteriormente poderia lhe trazer grandes vantagens... A grande solução para seu problema! No caso, ela. ღ Roy & Riza ღ :: Ône-shot.


Disclaimer: Fullmetal Achemist não me pertence... D:

Nota do capítulo: Song fic :: Talvez – Antiquarius. :) Fanfic não betada tá? :/

Ficwriter: Bulma Buttowski :)

* * *

><p>– <em>Riza... Volta Aqui! – gritou o Coronel Mustang tentando chamar atenção da loira. – Riza! Não se vá! – gritou com todas as forças de seus pulmões, mas a mulher já tinha dado a partida no carro e ido embora, <em>talvez_... Para sempre._

**'·.¸.****ღ ****Mais que um Beijo. ****ღ****.¸.·'**

**Capítulo Único: **Talvez...

Roy Mustang jogou seu corpo pesado encima da poltrona de seu apartamento olhando fixamente para janela com um olhar perdido no tempo e no espaço. Enquanto filosofava seus pensamentos embaralhados, o gelo em seu copo de whisky derretia lentamente naquela noite fria de inverno. – E para piorar estava chovendo, de novo.

Fazia exatamente dois dias que acontecera o inevitável. – o coronel fechou seus olhos e deixou que a lembrança viesse à tona. – Ele havia beijado a Riza Hawkeye, sem querer...

– Foi sem querer, tenente... – falou num sussurro. – Será? Não... Não foi sem querer...

* * *

><p>Foi no bar, na sexta-feira à noite depois do trabalho. Ele pediu para que ela o levasse até aquele barzinho há dois quarteirões do quartel central. O Coronel tinha tido um dia de trabalho super estressante e precisava urgente beber alguma bebida altamente alcoólica. E <em>talvez... <em>Aquele tivesse sido o seu maior erro... Não era para acontecer, mas aconteceu... Não era pra ele beber, mas ele bebeu...

Talvez... Tenha sido um beijo e nada mais...

Mas eu fiquei assim... Talvez...

O teu perfume não me deixa em paz...

Você ficou em mim!

No bar tocava aquela música suave de uma mistura harmônica de jazz com country que ecoava pelo ambiente em tons de marrom do estabelecimento emadeirado.

– Um chope, por favor. – pediu o Coronel ao garçom.

– Coronel... – chamou a tenente.

– Fala... – seu olhar estava vazio e distante; fixo em algum ponto aleatório a sua frente.

– Não entendo, por que... Que quando algum trabalho muito puxado chega em suas mãos o senhor foge? – suspirou. – Não precisa correr para bebida. É só tomar um bom banho e um calmante e dormir... – argumentou.

– Você não entende... Você não compreende, não é nada disso que você está imaginando. – balançou a cabeça tentando afastar seus pensamentos mais obscuros.

Riza suspirou realmente não entendendo nenhuma palavra que ele queria dizer. Então, a conversa cessou durante alguns segundos até o garçom chegar com o chope do coronel.

– Não vai pedir nenhuma bebida, tenente? – perguntou tomando um grande cole de seu gelado chope.

– Não bebo em serviço. – respondeu rispidamente.

– Mas, não estamos em serviço, acabou nosso turno faz alguns minutos... Não precisa essa formalidade toda... _Riza. – _falou ainda olhando para frente... Estava nervoso, nervoso de mais para ficar na presença dela.

Ele não sabia quando tudo aquilo havia começado... Aquela sensação de paz, nervosismo, aquele sentimento estranho de toda vez que olhava para Riza. – sorriu. – Toda vez que olhava para ela... Ele se perdia naqueles olhos castanho alaranjados. Mergulhava num mar sem fundo atrás de alguma coisa que não sabia o que era.

Durante unas duas horas eles ficaram ali, ele tomando chope, às vezes variava pro vinho tinto, ora na cachaça, e assim por diante, como se quisesse fugir dali e ir para longe daquele local... E ela ali... Sentada pacientemente esperando ele se embebedar por completo para poder levá-lo para casa... Que irônico...

– Riza! – chamou o coronel olhando para ela pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo ali no bar.

– Oi... – respondeu calmamente.

– Você tem namorado? – perguntou um pouco alterado.

Ela suspirou fechou os olhos e tentou manter a calma.

– Já chega! Vamos! – chamou o garçom para poder pagar a conta. – Hoje você passou dos limites, admiro de mim por ter deixado o senhor beber tanto... – sussurrou tirando algumas notas da carteira e dando ao garçom o valor da conta.

– Ei, ei, ei... – puxou o braço da loira. – Você não me respondeu. – olhou fixamente para ela determinado.

– Não Coronel, não tenho... – respondeu cansada daquela ladainha toda. – Agora vamos porque parece que vai chover. – pegou um braço de Roy e rodou em torno de seu pescoço, já que o mesmo parecia que não estava mais se equilibrando de tão bebo que estava.

Roy sorriu por saber da notícia, sentiu-se tão aliviado...

Os dois seguiram até o carro, Riza colocou Roy no banco do passageiro e depois rodou a frente do carro e entrou no banco do motorista, colocou o cinto e deu a partida do automóvel indo em direção a casa do Coronel Mustang...

Porque eu só penso em você

Preciso te encontrar

Mais uma vez, te ver.

Eu quero tanto te falar

Atende que sou eu...

Me apaixonei... Talvez...

A viagem foi silenciosa o trajeto inteiro. Um silêncio que estava incomodando muito Mustang. O Coronel fechou os olhos ao perceber que precisava somente virar mais uma esquina que estaria em seu maldito apartamento. Em poucos segundos estaria sozinho de novo, tentando esconder aquela dor no peito que sentia, reprimir aqueles sentimentos que há pouco havia descoberto. Um sentimento diferente, um sentimento que o mudara para uma pessoa melhor. Descobrira por um acaso que amava Riza Hawkeye. Que aquele vazio que antes sentia havia sido preenchido pelo carisma e a personalidade forte da tenente que protegi-o. A convivência com ela todos os dias havia-o forçado a olhá-la com os olhos do coração.

Mas, ela era tão diferente... Não era como as outras mulheres que pegava na hora que queria, jogava-as encima de sua cama e transava com elas a noite toda e no dia seguinte mandavas ir embora e nem mais lembrava seus nomes. Ela não era assim, Riza era diferente, era uma mulher séria, responsável, que mantinha sua dignidade acima de tudo... Além do mais, ele sentia um medo tremendo de ser rejeitado. Era cômico aquilo! Antes ele rejeitava as mulheres e agora estava com medo de ser rejeitado por uma delas... Não era qualquer uma... Era tenente Riza Hawkeye, sua _colega_ de trabalho...

– Chegamos Coronel! – falou estacionando o carro em frente a república onde Mustang morava.

– Você, pode me levar até ao meu apartamento, por favor? – perguntou sem olhá-la, não tinha coragem.

– Sim senhor! – falou em sinal de respeito e saiu do carro para pegá-lo do outro lado, sabia que o mesmo estava sem condições nenhuma para subir as escadas e chegar ao seu apartamento, na certa iria cair e se machucar muito.

A subida até o apartamento do Coronel Mustang foi silenciosa. Aquele maldito silêncio que pendurou durante todo aquele final de tarde, mas até que foi bom, porque assim Roy acumulava coragem para o que tinha acabado de planejar. – deu um meio sorriso ao vento. – Ah! Ele ia sim fazer o que estava planejando, depois ia se arrepender, mas o fogo da paixão o consumia naquele momento tão monótono. Ele necessitava um beijo dela, nem que fosse roubado.

Riza pegou as chaves do bolso da farda pesada azul de seu Coronel e abriu a porta de seu apartamento.

– Entregue! Em casa sã e a salvo. – falou deixando Mustang sentado no sofá. Deu meia volta e dirigiu-se para porta na tentativa de sair dali e ir para casa urgentemente.

Mas, antes que Riza desse o segundo passo, Mustang arranjou forças sabe lá Deus de onde, ergueu-se e puxou a loira para um abraço e conseqüentemente para um beijo inesperado.

Um ato totalmente inesperado e irresponsável... Riza se assustou. Ela não esperava, não mesmo, não era a toa que seus olhos amedrontados arregalam-se diante da surpresa enorme que tivera naquele exato momento.

Seus lábios ficaram unidos numa pressão forçada, ela não dava passagem para ele, até nisso ela era rígida, mas aí então que o Coronel com toda sua experiência com mulheres, de todos os tipos, começou a suavizar os lábios, acariciou suas costas e transmitiu à ela todo aquele amor que estava aprisionado dentro dele há muito tempo. Depois de alguns minutos ela cedeu, efeito do álcool que emanava dele estava passando para ela também, só podia! Então, ela passou uma das mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e outra ficou pousada no peitoral do Coronel. Ele aproveitou-se da ocasião e a abraçou forte como se estivesse protegendo-a.

Os lábios começaram a dançar numa melodia sinfônica e harmônica, ela fechou os olhos e deixou que Mustang a explorasse como se estivesse em território inimigo. A língua quente e tentadora avançou naquele território novo e relativamente pequeno, puxou ela para uma dança dentre seus lábios para que ambos pudessem desfrutar aquele beijo único e totalmente avassalador. Então, aos poucos, depois das carícias não somente entre "línguas", mas entre abraços, eles se separaram colando suas testas e buscando ar, que por um momento, faltou-lhes.

– Riza... – chamou-a suavemente enquanto seus olhos ainda continuavam fechados. – Eu gosto muito de você... É diferente, eu...

Antes que o Coronel pudesse terminar sua declaração Riza afastou-se dos braços fortes de seu chefe.

– Eu peço perdão pela minha audácia. – bateu em continente visivelmente constrangida. – Agora se me permita, vou partir... – falou virando-se sem nem ao menos olhá-lo indo em direção à porta.

– Riza! Volta aqui! Você não entende... Eu estou apaixonado por você... Riza... – chamou atrás dela pelas escadas da república. – Tenente Hawkeye! – ordenou autoritário puxando-a pelo pulso.

O clima estava estranho entre eles, Riza e Roy mal trocavam olhares... Estavam ofegantes e com vontade de desaparecer...

– Riza... Escuta-me... – começou num sussurro.

– Coronel Mustang, o senhor está sob efeito de álcool, está sem condições para conversas alheias, por favor, descanse... – suplicou tirando o braço do Coronel de seu puso e saiu correndo indo em direção ao carro entrando no mesmo e dando a partida para sair logo dali...

Para completar, havia começado a chover...

– Riza... Volta Aqui! – gritou o Coronel Mustang tentando chamar atenção da loira. – Riza! Não se vá! – gritou com todas as forças de seus pulmões, mas a mulher já tinha dado a partida no carro e ido embora, _talvez_... Para sempre.

AAAhh... Diz pra mim,

Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz

AAAhh... Diz pra mim,

Que você também andou pensando em nós...

– Riza... – sussurrou.

Roy ficou ali olhando o horizonte que Riza havia tomado, naquela chuva, naquela solidão que voltara para seu peito. Não se importava que estava molhado, que poderia ficar doente, isso não importava, tudo que ele queria saber era a resposta de Riza, ele daria tudo, sua vida, sua alma só pra ouvir a voz dela lhe dizendo que também amava-o.

Depois de alguns minutos naquela chuva insana, o Coronel resolveu voltar para seu recinto, todo encharcado. Até o efeito do álcool havia passado... Estava tão desolado. Oh não! Oh não Deus! Ele podia está sonhando, talvez ele houvesse bebido tanto que desmaiou e teve esse sonho maluco... Bem, nem sabia se considerava sonho ou pesadelo... _Talvez_, metade dos dois... Então, ele só queria acordar, ou apenas dormir, para esquecer, ou para lembrar eternamente o gosto doce como mel dos lábios de sua _querida tenente Riza Hawkeye..._

Fechou a porta atrás de si e desabou sobre o sofá a sua frente...

Talvez... Tenha sido um sonho e nada mais

Mas eu fiquei assim...

Teu sorriso não me deixa em paz,

Você ficou em mim...

* * *

><p>O final de semana virou um verdadeiro cenário melancólico, em tom de preto, branco e cinza das nuvens do céu escuro da noite. O frio doloroso, a chuva incessante, a solidão perversa... Tudo aquilo inquietava Roy Mustang... O tempo se arrastava, quase parando, estagnando-se. E mais uma vez ele passou a mão em seu rosto, odiava aquela tortura! Precisa dela, dos lábios dela, do sorriso dela, de seu corpo... Dois dias já sem vê-la! <em>Maldição! <em>Castigo!

Levantou-se e foi até o telefone, mas hesitou... Deveria ligar? E se ligasse ela atenderia? Engoliu sua própria saliva amarga diante daquela inquietação... Tanta indecisão... Havia sido um idiota! Havia beijado sua subordinada assim sem mais nem menos sobre efeito de álcool em seu sangue e em sua razão, estava totalmente fora de si! Mas... Se não fosse isso, ele nunca teria tido coragem por si só de chegar e arrancar aquele memorável beijo sedutor. Nunca!

Levou sua mão ao gancho e com a outra discou os números da residência de Hawkeye que sabia de co. Respirou fundo, malditas borboletas no estômago! Então... Começou a chamar... Uma, duas, três... Como aquilo era torturante!

– _Alô? Aqui é Riza Hawkeye falando. _

– Riza... – sussurrou. – Por favor, não desliga... Me escuta... Riza...

– _Pode falar senhor, estou ouvindo. _– falou em tom profissional ignorando a melancolia de seu chefe.

– Não seja cruel... Diga-me quem está fugindo agora hein? Riza... Você não pode simplesmente apagar o fato que ocorreu entre nós dois... – engoliu em seco.

– _Do que o senhor Coronel está falando? Andou bebendo de novo não foi? Coronel, vá descansar... _

– Pára Riza! Não foge! Não negue! Riza... Nós nos beijamos... Isso não significa nada pra você? – buscou fôlego. – Não significou nada pra você...? – corrigiu-se.

– _Coronel... Só foi um engano... Um deslize, tanto meu quanto do senhor, um momento de carência de ambos, vai passar, na verdade já passou..._

– Riza... Eu te amo! EU TE AMO TENENTE RIZA HAWKEYE! – gritou com toda força de seus pulmões. – Você não percebe...?

– _Roy... – _chamou-o pelo nome... Aquilo era super raro. Se alguma vez ela dirigiu-se ao seu Coronel pelo nome foram poucas e quase inexistente vezes. – _Eu... Eu... Eu..._

– Fala Riza... Fala! Não me deixa nessa agonia! Fala. – disse soluçando.

– _Eu... Também te amo... Sempre te amei, mas não podia nutrir esse sentimento, tinha que esconder, para me proteger... _

– Riza... Não precisa disso... – falou com um tom suave. – Eu preciso te ver. Eu preciso te encontrar agora, preciso falar isso para você agora! Aqui! Na minha frente olhando em seus olhos... Vem... É uma ordem! – ordenou brincando.

– _Sim, senhor! – _respondeu e depois colocou o telefone no gancho pegando o carro e saindo pelas ruas desertas indo em direção ao apartamento de seu amado.

Porque eu só penso em você

Preciso te encontrar

Mais uma vez, te ver.

Eu quero tanto te falar

Atende que sou eu

Me apaixonei... Talvez...

As gotas batiam no vidro do carro, mas isso não incomodava Riza que estava quase que 200 km/h e certamente se estivesse algum guarda ali iria multá-la, mas achava difícil, afinal, estava chovendo. Não queria saber, agora ela tinha finalmente a oportunidade que precisava... A oportunidade de ser correspondida, depois de anos guardando no fundo do seu coração aquele sentimento lindo e colorido chamado amor, finalmente iria ver novamente brilho em seus olhos.

Estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua, viu que Roy já a esperava na calçada, que também começou a correr de encontro com ela, sua Riza. Saiu do carro as presas e correu para ir de encontro com os braços fortes do Coronel Roy Mustang, do seu Roy. Abraçou-o como nunca havia abraçado alguém em sua vida. Depois, Mustang pegou o delicado rosto da tenente em suas mãos e a olhou fixamente... Parecia um sonho, uma fantasia sendo realizada, uma utopia vista somente em livros, um romance antigo...

Aproximou-se e selou seus lábios com os dela, para mais um beijo quente, romântico e único. Ali mesmo, no meio da rua, debaixo da chuva, não se importando se alguém via ou não... Naquele momento o mundo ficara de lado, as pessoas desapareceram e em seu pequeno planeta fantástico apenas existia eles: Roy e Riza...

AAAhh... Diz pra mim

Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz,

AAAhh... Diz pra mim

Que você também andou pensando em nós...

– Riza! Eu te amo... – admitiu ainda segurando seu delicado rosto. – Fui um idiota durante muito tempo e não percebi nada...

– Eu também... Te amo... Roy... – falou segurando nas mãos de seu amado que segurava seu rosto. – Você é o meu idiota. Não se preocupe, porque já me acostumei...

Eles sorriam e se beijaram novamente...

Um sonho... Era como um sonho... E ele não queria acordar jamais!

AAAhh... Diz pra mim

Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz,

AAAhh... Diz pra mim

Que você também andou pensando em nós...

Eles cessaram o beijo e caminharam de mãos dadas até o apartamento dele. Sorrindo, como dois adolescentes, bobos, vivendo um amor proibido, o que não deixava de ser verdade... Quando Roy trancou a porta de seu apertado recinto carregou Riza no colo até sua cama e lá se amaram o resto do final de semana inteiro, naquela chuva desgraçada, porém agora não mais existia solidão... Estavam descontando o novo e o velho, o tempo que perderam para perceber que os dois foram feitos um para o outro...

Para sempre...

E provaram que todo aquele acidente, foi muito mais que um simples beijo... Mais que um simples deslize...

Talvez...

– _Minha Riza... Eu te amo, muito! _– sussurrou.

**'·.¸.****ღ** **O Fim** **ღ****.¸.·'**

* * *

><p>– Nota: Oooi Minha primeira fic Roy &amp; Riza... Então, por favor, não me matem, aos que acharam que iria ter hentai, eu sinto muito : Mas, estou ainda treinando hentai... Não sou boa fazendo lemons! :/ Não queria decepcionar, mas quero saber o que acharam dessa Onê-shot! Estou planejando fazer outra, já que estou adorando esse Fandom! *-* Mais uma amiguinha para coleção de vocês, espero ser bem recebida! :D

Reviews sempre serão bem-vindas! :DD

Beijos.

Bulma Buttowski :*


End file.
